yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Makoto Date
Makoto Date (伊達真, also known as Mako Date in the western version of the [[Yakuza|first Yakuza]]) is a supporting character that appears in the ''Yakuza'' series. Appearance Date has a pulled-back hairstyle and wears a trenchcoat over a standard office outfit. Biography Date joined the police force in 1991 and originally worked with Jiro Kawara, who he lost respect for after watching him single-handedly murder a number of illegal immigrants. He has a wife and a daughter. His wife left him due to Date choosing to pursue his career. Yakuza/Yakuza Kiwami .]] After Dojima's murder, 41-year-old Detective Date was the only one not fully convinced of Kiryu's guilt. He continued to investigate the case even after Kiryu's incarceration, which earned him an unwanted transfer to the Organized Crime Unit. He is the father of Saya Date. After Kiryu is arrested, he chooses to forsake his career in the police (justifying it by saying that his time was limited anyway) to spring him from jail. He helps Kiryu throughout the game, becoming one his closest friends. At the end of the game he appears with Sudo in a helicopter, trying to arrest Jingu. Eventually they are shot down, but it is later discovered that both Date and Sudo survived the crash. In the end, it is his words that encourage Kiryu to keep going after the deaths of Yumi and Nishiki. Yakuza 2/Yakuza Kiwami 2 After the events of the first game he chose to retire from the police to live with Saya. However, during the second game, he is recruited, along with his old mentor Kawara, by Sudo in a secret mission to uncover the truth behind the Jingweon mafia. During a shoot-out with a fake Kazuki, an illegal immigrant who is shot and killed, he is falsely accused as the killer. Yakuza 3 Date becomes a reporter, and continues to assist Kiryu with information about the Tojo Clan and the incidents. He is shown to have a crush on Mariko, the owner of New Serena, and when she is kidnapped by the same man who killed her first husband, a detective, years before he saves her. Due to the memories of this incident she refuses to enter into a relationship with Date, but by the end of the game suggest that someday she might change her mind. Yakuza 4 During Yakuza 4 Date takes care of New Serena for Mariko while she is at home, due to a bereavement in her family, though he continues his activities as a reporter. He also meets Saya's boyfriend, though at first he disapproves of him. After the fight with Munakata, Date distributes copies of a newspaper article he has written detailing the truth about Munakata from a helicopter above the Millennium Tower. In the epilogue he is shown to have been reinstated to the police force, working with Sudo and Tanimura. Yakuza 5 Yakuza 6 Date informed Kiryu that Haruka was protecting someone during the accident that put her into coma. He also helped Haruka by transporting her to another hospital to keep her safe. He's also seen during Someya's visit to New Serena. Someya, aware of Date's occupation as a cop, initially refused to talk to Kiryu at New Serena, but Date turned a blind eye and told him that he'll consider the dialogue as an off-the-record event. Yakuza: Dead Souls Trivia * Date is a playable character in Yakuza Kiwami, but only available in the Ultimate Challanges. * He bears a strong resemblance of Hiroshi Fujioka, best known for his role as Segata Sanshiro for the Japanese commercials of the Sega Saturn. Gallery Yakuza user516794_pic663180_1265282096.jpg|Body render in. Ykz-makoto-date-portrait.jpg Yakuza 5 03-yakuza-5-21.jpg|Body render. Yakuza Kiwami k003.jpg|Body render. Makoto (Mako) Date 01 2.png|Body Render (Without Background) young-date.jpg|Younger Date. Yakuza 6 Makoto (Mako) Date (Yakuza 6).jpg Yakuza Kiwami 2 Date (YK2).png|Body render. YakuzaKiwami2 2019-05-19 13-41-55-42.jpg YakuzaKiwami2 2019-05-19 13-43-13-17.jpg YakuzaKiwami2 2019-05-19 14-25-07-34.jpg Yakuza: Dead Souls Returns2.jpg|Body render. Category:Males Category:Police Officers Category:Yakuza Characters Category:Yakuza Kiwami Characters Category:Yakuza 2 Characters Category:Yakuza Kiwami 2 Characters Category:Yakuza 3 Characters Category:Yakuza 4 Characters Category:Yakuza 5 Characters Category:Yakuza 6 Characters Category:Yakuza: Dead Souls Characters Category:AI Partners Category:Allies